tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Island
'Total Drama Island '(formerly titled "Camp TV") is the first season of Total Drama. Overview Created as a parody of shows such as Survivor and Fear Factor, Total Drama Island focuses on twenty-two teenagers' arrival at Camp Wawanakwa to compete on a reality television show. The contestants are divided into two teams and must compete in challenges every three days. While the winning team earns invincibility, the losing team has to vote off one of their own players. Whoever is voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and leave the island. The teams eventually dissolve and the elimination process continues until the last contestant standing wins a grand prize of $100,000. Episodes For information about this section, visit: List of Total Drama Island episodes. Characters * Beth - 14/27 * Bridgette - 21/27 * Chef Hatchet - 25/27 * Chris - 27/27 * Cody - 13/27 * Courtney - 16/27 * DJ - 23/27 * Duncan - 27/27 * Eva - 8/27 * Ezekiel - 6/27 * Geoff - 25/27 * Gwen - 27/27 * Harold - 17/27 * Heather - 27/27 * Izzy - 18/27 * Justin - 9/27 * Katie - 11/27 * Leshawna - 25/27 * Lindsay - 22/27 * Noah - 8/27 * Owen - 27/27 * Sadie - 15/27 * Trent - 20/27 * Tyler - 11/27 Elimination Rewards Many challenges award prizes to the winner(s). Invincibility is the most common reward but on several other occasions, different prizes are rewarded as a bonus. Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! The official website for this season, Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! features an interactive campsite with information about the season, games inspired by each challenge, wallpapers, screensavers, and a create-your-own-character feature. Trivia * This is the first of three seasons to take place entirely at Camp Wawanakwa, with the others being Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. * This is the first of two seasons in which the remaining two finalists are from the same team. This happens again in Total Drama All-Stars. ** This is also the only season in which all of the final three are from the same team. * This is the only season not to feature a double-elimination. * This is the only season in which both teams' lowest-ranking members are male. * This is the only season that does not feature a prize of one million dollars; the prize was $100,000 until Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island featured a million dollar grand prize, setting the trend for future seasons. * This is currently the only season that Eva, Katie, and Sadie compete in. * This is currently the only season where Izzy competes and is not the first of her team to be eliminated. * This season features the highest amount of eliminations of any season so far (including the two returning contestants and Gwen or Owen's loss in the finale), with twenty-three total. * Excluding Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, this season features the highest amount of challenges and contestants of any season. * This season features seven irregular eliminations. This is the reverse of Total Drama World Tour, which featured only seven regular eliminations. * This is one of only two seasons to have its main promotional image be a moment from an actual episode, with the other being Total Drama World Tour. * Total Drama Island has been featured as a question on the game show Jeopardy!, with both Dodgebrawl and Brunch of Disgustingness being mentioned as part of the clue. See also Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama seasons